


Lawrence Sunnydale and Cleveland

by OrissC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrissC/pseuds/OrissC
Summary: What do Lawrence, Kansas, Sunnydale, California, and Cleveland all have in common?A big fat gaping Hellmouth smack dab in the center.





	Lawrence Sunnydale and Cleveland

In all the world they are four who are called to uphold the peace and protect the innocent from the evil of the monsters.

The lowest among them are the hunters, highest amongst them are the angels.

Dean Winchester was a hunter. When hunters are called, it can be a varying experience. For some it is no different than a feeling of slight dizziness, for others, like Dean Winchester, it can be a horrific experience. Dean spent an entire week going through the change. He found himself nauseous and fatigued. He bloated and cramped, and started taking on weight. Dean Winchester had not enjoyed being called. His girlfriend at the time, a sweet and kind Cassie Robinson had told him he wasn't going though anything most girls didn't have to go through once a month for most of their lives. He still hadn't liked it. But when all was said and done, Dean found he'd grown some muscle and could do quite a few things he hadn't been able to do before. That he liked.

James Novak hadn't enjoyed being called. He never did. When angels are called its best they do it alone. Where there are no prying eyes to witness it. When Jimmy, a name so lovingly coined by his friends, had been called, he woke up and didn't know what had happened. He remembered being cold and warm all at the same time, but not why. And then he did. And then he wept. He remembered being cold because death was always cold, it was silent and quick, the heat had come from the explosion that had killed him. For you see when angels are called, they are called quickly, their bodies expand and implode with the force of a small star. Their human bodies unable to hold the power it now housed, and they burn. They are best when called alone, away from anyone who might see their rebirth, but Jimmy Novak had not been so lucky.  
He had not wept for he had been called, he had wept because he had been called while in a classroom full of friends, of children he'd known for years.

He had killed them all.


End file.
